kallipolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Forester's Town
History Battle * Colonel Flavius Luteus attempts to assassinate Emperor Brennen. He fails, and as a show of defiance, grasps the Emperor's burning throat, burning his hand, Brennen lets him go. * The Illuminated, having learned Tolumvire's true name from Jamkas Wolfswift, summon him and his dragon, Treskriri, for the battle. Tolumvire allows the battle to go to its conclusion - a total victory for the Final Empire - before turning back time, allowing the Arendurians to fight with their memories of the future intact. Tolumvire uses his magic to slow down and speed up various areas of the battle, swinging the advantage to the Arendurians. * Brennen mortally wounds Doctor Curtin. * Brennen engages Tolumvire in a fight. Tolumvire defeats him, but Brennen rises in his phoenix form, killing Tolumvire's dragon. They fight on the ground, and Brennen emerges victorious, banishing the demon lord to his home plane. * The Final Empire determined that the price for victory is too high, and retreats. Outcome Order of Battle Republic of New Arendur * Euphrosyne Luciana Arcanus, General of the Arendurian Army ** Iris Belkaria, Colonel of the 1st Regiment *** Monte Ingalls, Major of the 1st Battalion **** Beatrice Lynwood, Captain of the 1st Company ***** 20 light cavalry, 100 heavy infantry **** ,Hazel Bowen, Captain of the 2nd Company (WIA) ***** 80 heavy infantry *** Lucien Herrick, Major of the 2nd Battalion (KIA) **** Novella Courtemanche, Captain of the 3rd Company (POW) ***** 60 arquebusiers **** Luther Gage, Captain of the 4th Company (POW) ***** 60 heavy cavalry ** Flavius Luteus Scaevola, Colonel of the 2nd Regiment (WIA) *** Latimer Conrad, Major of the 3rd Battalion **** , Madelyn Verner, Captain of the 5th Company ***** Corporal Addison Marsh ***** 60 light infantry, 30 light cavalry **** Stoddard Johnson, Captain of the 6th Company (KIA) ***** 60 arquebusiers, 12 medium cavalry *** Clothilde Fairfax, Major of the 4th Battalion (WIA) **** Marion Fenner, Captain of the 7th Company (WIA) ***** 80 heavy infantry **** Anne-Sophie D'aramitz, Captain of the 8th Company (KIA) ***** 80 arquebusiers, 8 heavy cavalry ** Luke Elgin, Colonel of the 3rd Regiment (KIA) *** Estelle Harrison, Major of the 5th Battalion (WIA) **** Jorich Idofire, Captain of the 9th Company (KIA) ***** 60 heavy infantry **** Joachim Brightholme, Captain of the 10th Company (KIA) ***** 40 pikemen, 8 sappers *** Cameron Starkweather, Major of the 6th Battalion **** Rosidira Voyaris, Captain of the 11th Company (KIA) ***** 16 medium cavalry, 30 arquebusiers **** Hayden Montgomery, Captain of the 12th Company ***** 48 arquebusiers * Doctor Curtin, Master of the Sword (WIA) ** Ordo Elementa, 1st Circle *** 10 mages ** Ordo Ritus, 1st Circle *** 16 mages ** Ordo Sagittarius, 1st Circle *** Hugo Hawkins *** 6 mages ** Ordo Bellum, 1st Circle *** 13 mages ** Unknown number of chimera * Francis Forester, Mayor of Forester's Town and Captain of the Forester Town Rangers ** Reese Wilmarth ** Elva Desrosiers ** Armand Lawson (KIA) ** Marion Tremble ** Ford Prosper, Sergeant (WIA) *** 27 rangers ** Sarah Oakes, Sergeant (POW) *** 21 rangers ** Wyman Villeneuve, Sergeant *** 18 rangers ** Aileen Beaufort, Sergeant (KIA) *** 15 rangers ** Sixte Conrad, Sergeant *** 6 rangers * Tolumvire, demon lord (KIA) Final Empire * Brennen, Twin-Emperor of the Final Empire * Warrizek, General of the Northern Imperial Army ** Brigadier-General Vockers ** 1000 men-at-arms Allies of the Final Empire * Bariddin Reikar, Prince of Tharn Tarum (KIA) ** 200 dwarves * Odilon Roy, King of Saa Belanore ** 500 elves and fey Category:Arendur Category:Final Empire